The Lion King: Time of the Wolves
by Wolfhowls
Summary: The pride has moved on and now Kovu and Kiara are the leaders but what happens when wolves come...


Lion King Story - Time of the Wolves

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King but I added the wolves myself ;)

Chapter 1: New Pride Members

Kiara panted, sweat beading on her body as she urged her pregnancy on. She winced, the pain travelling up her flank as she pushed. Kiara's body rippled, forcing a tiny cub out. She licked her cub instantly, smiling. Suddenly, another pain cut through her. Another cub? She heaved forwards, kicking her paws in frustration as she tried to deliver again. She gasped for breath, pressing her hot body against the cold floor to try and grip something. She moaned slightly, her eyes narrowing in determination. She wasn't going to give up now. She growled quietly, squeezing her legs together when she felt the second cub slip out. She again licked it, trying to catch her breath again as she wrapped her tail around the two. She had done it. She had given birth.

Kovu paced frantically outside Kiara's den, his eyes looking down and trying to distract him. "Calm down Kovu." chuckled Nala, smiling. Kovu shook his head, "What if Kiara gets hurt? Or the cubs don't survive? Or both..." he shivered, slumping on the floor and resting his head on his paws. "Kiara will be fine Kovu." reasurred Simba, laying by Nala. Kovu sighed, not fully agreeing. Suddenly, two large lions began to trot boldly to Kovu. "Hey bro." greeted Vitani, her muzzle fitted into her mate's neck, Kopa. "Hey." Kopa sat by Kovu, "How's my sister?" he asked, pointing his claw towards the den. "Kiara's okay... I think." Vitani rolled her eyes, "She'll be alright!" Then, a quiet mumble came from inside the den.

Kiara winced at the brightness of the sun, smiling sheepishly. "Kiara!" called Kovu, rushing to her and embracing her in a hug. Kiara smiled, bowing her head towards her brother, Kopa. Vitani swung her tail, grinning and flashing her slightly yellow teeth. "Let's see the little cub!" exclaimed Vitani. Kiara giggled lightly, walking into the den carefully and holding a cub in her jaws gently. It was a little girl, a light sandy colour and white paws. "This is Ari." introduced Kiara. The pride smiled as Ari stumbled to her feet. Kovu nuzzled her softly when Kiara came out the den holding another cub. "T-Two?" asked Kovu in shock. Kiara nodded.

"Whoa..." muttered Vitani and Kopa rolled his eyes as Janto appeared, the omega of the pride. "Sorry I'm late guys." he panted. The pride found him being attacked by the hyenas and simply, the lions could see why. He was muchly annoying. Kiara glanced at her second pup. He was a dark sandy colour with black paws and tufts of fur around his face. "And this is Leon." Kovu smiled, seeing the resemblance of him and Kiara in his cub's eyes before joined Kiara and kissing her muzzle.

Simba stood up, his fur matted with knots and his mane a bit grey with age. He stood on the cliff ledge and roared loudly. Nala joined him, encouraging the pride to too. Kovu and Kiara roared with them, as well as Kopa ans Vitani yet Janto kept silent. "Janto?" asked Nala, frowning. Janto cowered away from the pride, his dirty fur getting tangled around his eyes as they swerved around, picking up something. "Janto, what is wrong?" asked Simba, his voice deep and bellowing. Janto darted back, his paw rising ever so slightly and his blunt claw aiming at three figures in the distance.

They were barking and yelping, rushing towards the pride but they looked scared. Simba and Nala watched in interest, not quick seeing what the creatures were. Kovu and Kiara stepped forwards, Kiara becoming very protective of her cubs and seeing these animals as a threat. Kovu growled loudly, his eyes narrowed but the animals continued to run. When they reached the cliff, the pride gasped. "Hyenas!" snapped Simba and Nala as Shenzi, Banzai and Ed appeared. The pride waited in suspence, Kiara ready to attack when the three hyenas fell to the floor, claw and bite marks scattered along their bodies...


End file.
